


We're All Mad Here

by makingitwork



Series: Stalker Hotch [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attempted Rape, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Happy Ending, I don't think, Love, M/M, Murder, hero - Freeform, maybe one or two bits, maybe successful oral rape, non-consensual parts, not with aaron and spencer, throat slit, wolf - Freeform, you know what this series is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer hear's someone following him as he walks home.</p><p>Unfortunately, it's not Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Alex :)  
> x
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ END NOTES (OR SHOULD I SAID 'REID' AHAHAHA) SERIOUSLY THOUGH, READ IT.

Spencer knew something was wrong.

He wrapped his tailor made, knee length, black coat around him as he hurried down the dark streets of Athens. He'd popped out to the shops to buy more coffee, giving Hotch a chaste kiss goodbye, but this man, this large, tattooed man had been following him for a few blocks. Spencer turns four times, and the man was still behind him, and that was when the lanky genius knew something was wrong. He'd made a complete circle, and this man was still tailing him. He muffled a whimper, pulling out his phone, walking more quickly, wishing a car, or a person would drive by. He went to his contact list and dialled the only number.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Hotch's urgent voice filled the speaker, and Spencer relaxed just hearing it. Hotch always answered on the first ring if it was Spencer calling, and though he'd never admit it aloud, it gave Spencer a warm, blanketed feeling. He lowered his voice.

"A man's been following me. I'm s-scared. He's big, Aaron-"

Hotch cuts him off with a firm, controlled, but undoubtedly furious; "Where are you?"

Spencer took in the street signs, walking faster as he hears approaching footsteps, loud on cobbled ground. He wants to break into a run, but he knows he'll fall if he does. "I'm on 57th, 20 minutes from our hou-" his phone's knocked out of his hand and Spencer looks up to see the large beast of a man, leering at him. Spencer lets out a stifled grunt as he's shoved into the wall, a strangers hand unbuttoning his jacket and slipping under his now untucked shirt. "Please." Spencer whispers, petrified, he shakes his head "Please don't." The man reeks of alcohol, and slobbers over Spencer's cheek.

"Need a good hole to fuck," he whispers, jamming his hand down the back of Spencer's jeans and feeling for his crack, Spencer squirms, face screwing up in pain as the man forces in a rough, dry finger. "This is a good hole." It's happening too quickly, Spencer needs more time. He tries to look into the mans bleary eyes, to humanize him, make him wait just a few minutes- but the man looks like a wolf draped in shadows, face half hidden, only the cruel smirk of a muscle deformed grin.

"Please..." Spencer whispers again, tears on his face as the man pushes him to his knees. They hit the ground with a crack, but he's rather be on his knees than on all fours. Thank the lord for the little things. He remembers being a profiler, and looks up, his eyes glinting hopefully in the moonlight "You don't have to do this, I understand you- neglect-"

He receives a sharp blow to the face, barely managing to stand on his knees, and the man unbuttons himself, thrusting his hard dick at Spencer. It's not that it's thick, or particularly appealing, like Spencer had thought Hotch's was. He means- well for a stalker who loves him, and who he 'loves' in some form of the word back, Hotch had an attractive cock. Long, thick, smelt of soap and fabric washer. "Open. Your. Mouth." It's much more than a command, and Spencer swallows, licking his lips so it doesn't hurt as much, he tries to tame his gag reflex, but the man has had enough, he rams his entire length down Spencer's throat, holding it there while the younger splutters. But it's not as bad as it could have been. Hotch has trained him. Spencer hopes the heat and moisture of his mouth will be enough. 

It isn't.

"Suck slut, or I'll break your jaw open and pull out all your teet-" A force, like a wave, but more channelled knocks them both, and Spencer bashes his head heard against the stone wall, slumping against it, as he watches through bleary eyes, his saviour, shove the man against wall, he throws punches brilliantly, an anger behind each and every move. The young ex-agent splutters, retching violently, and before he can help it, he's being sick on the ground, throat burning. He whines loudly in pain and that's when Hotch turns from the man he's punching, to rush towards Spencer.

"Spence- are you-" but as soon as he's distracted, the tattooed beast gets Hotch in a head lock, choking him. Hotch backs them both up into a glass sign and it shatters everywhere, Hotch now free, removes something from his pocket.

Spencer watches through dull, unfocused eyes, and things he manages a strangled 'no' when he sees the knife. But it goes unheard. He tries to stand, manages to get on all fours on shaking limbs, but then the dizziness forces him to sit back, leaning against the wall now wet with his blood. He watches the movements in the shadows a few feet away, watches someone draw a sharp, jutting line with a knife, watches someone fall. He hears someone plead for their life, and beg forgiveness. "Don't hurt him," Spencer whispers as he sees someone press the knife into the others neck. He tries to find Hotch's reassuring green eyes but the shadow cloak both larger men "Aaron," he calls, louder now "Don't hurt hi-" the man falls in a slump to the ground.

Hotch is in front of him suddenly, blood splattered across the side of his face- and it's not his. "Spencer," he whispers, touching his shoulder "Are you alright?"

Spencer's silent, shocked, before leaning forward, eyes wide "Did you...did you kill him?" Aaron doesn't say anything, so Spencer struggles to his feet, and wades over to where the man is lying on the ground, lifeless. His throat's been slit. And he doesn't look like much of a beast now. He looks like a man. He looks like a victim from the crime scene photos he used to study everyday. He feels Hotch behind him, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist and kissing his neck wetly. Aaron's getting blood onto Spencer's jaw, he can feel it, too wet and light. The beast probably had some sort of disorder. Haemophilia springs to mind. Hotch's voice breaks the silence, clear like a megaphone in his ear.

"I had too."

The brunette stares at the dead body in front of him. And he lets Aaron guide him. He lets Aaron put his own views into Spencer's head, because he knows he won't be able to take it if he doesn't. his mind won't be able to cope. He lets himself become manipulated. He wants it to happen. "You had too." Spencer repeats in a state of mellowed shock. 

"He didn't give me a choice."

"He didn't give you..." his voice is strangled "...a choice."

"He was going to rape you."

Spencer opens his mouth, but a flash of himself breaks through; "He was drunk." He says softly, so softly, and he knows it's not an excuse, but it's the best he can do, because no one deserves to die. The man was drunk. He had said sorry. Hotch nosed the nape of Spencer's throat again, and continues as though he hadn't heard.

"I said, he was going to rape you."

"He...he was...he was going to rape me."

"You forgive me."

"I...I forgive you."

Aaron beams from behind Spencer, linking their hands together, kissing his ear. "Did he touch you?"

"I'm fine. Nothing more than a finger. I'm fine." He nods, and then realises he's shaking, he grips Aaron's shirt hard, as though he's a rock, the only stable thing in the world. He looks up at his 'boyfriend' through wide, brown eyes, lips parted. Hotch looks breath taking, for the first time, perhaps paler than Spencer, he's ashen in the moonlight, the stark red splattered on his shirt and face make his eyes greener. He looks tall. And strong. And brave. He looks like a wolf slayer, a beast hunter. "You saved me."

Hotch wraps his arms around Spencer, kissing his forehead, getting blood onto the love of his life. And he tests it on his own tongue. "I saved you..."

He likes the way it sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> HEED ATTENTION MY TRAVELLERS!
> 
> I wanna start a new series, like Hannibal, but I can't decide whether it should be Hotch/Spencer, or Morgan/Spencer.
> 
> Basically Hotch OR Morgan, would be like Hannibal, this therapist who's also a cannibalistic serial killer. And Spencer would be like Will Graham, FBI agent who goes to Hotch or Morgan for therapy, and they turn him into a killer with them. 
> 
> I can see it more as a Hotch/Spencer thing, but I fear it's a bit similar to this series, plus more people seem to like Derek/Spencer, and writing Derek as a killer would be more AU, which could be fun. 
> 
> I don't really know yet.
> 
> But Spencer and Morgan/Hotch would embark on a sexual relationship fairly on, with a lot of manipulation, and taking advantage, but consensual. Maybe this should be a story, not a series...
> 
> Please let me know what you think, but don't vote for both Morgan and Hotch, as the story will focus on only the couple, and other BAU characters will probably be murder victims. But still- if you think your idea is fantastic, write away, I'd love to see, maybe you could be my inspiration.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE


End file.
